Dancing
by Ducky2196
Summary: Takes place after Marionette. Peter and Olivia dance, Peter confesses something to Olivia, which leads her to his bedroom late at night. M for a reason! 2 chapter one-shot...go figure. P/O
1. Chapter 1

_**Got bored and thought of this while I was watching Tangled with a friend, don't ask me why but the two characters remind me of Olivia and Peter every time I watch it! Haha**_

_**Complete smut! Because I can't wait for fringe to be back and it should have always been Peter and Olivia! You have been warned!**_

**Dancing**

Peter watched from the sidelines as Olivia was twirled around by the other agents in the room. They had become civil to each other over the last few months, Olivia not quiet forgiving him for sleeping with her alternate and not realizing it wasn't her and Peter still felt guilty over it all. More than once had he done something stupid recently, like drink too much and pass out. Once or twice Olivia had been called to pick him up from whatever bar he was at.

But watching her on the dance floor, where she seemed so out of place but enjoying her time anyway, he knew she was heeling. Most of her alternate's memories were gone, her personality was back, but it did seem that she was smiling more and that had made him smile. Just knowing she was happy or happish made him smile, but nothing in this world would compare to how he would feel if it was him making her happy.

Tonight was the FBI's gala dinner, and before all of the alternate universe crap had happened, Olivia and Peter had made a deal with each other that they would go and keep each other company, knowing that they both hated doing this sort of thing but being forced to be there. Broyles had actually made sure they could be there, keeping whatever case had come up away from them both.

Taking a sip of his drink, Peter fought the urge to make his way to her side, take her in his arms and dance with her the rest of the night, he was jealous at how the other men were dancing with her, making her laugh but he knew that would be off limits, especially tonight, in front of all the other agents in the room. "Excuse me, but would you like to dance?" Peter was pulled from his concentration to find a younger agent looking up at him. She had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Smiling back at her, he finished what was left of his drink and held out his hand for her. "I'm Alyx, and you must be Agent Dunham's partner." The girl smiled up at him as they began to dance.

Peter cocked his head to the side and watched her for a moment, "Yea I am. Peter Bishop. Nice to meet you." He pulled out his most charming smile and watched as she blushed. She would have been no more 25 years old but he could tell that she was nervous, almost shy. "She is a great agent. I would love to be like her. She is amazing. I worked along side her for a few months when I started but I doubt she would remember me." Alyx shrugged. "Oh I'm sure she would remember you. Go over and say hi later." He smiled back at her once more, seeing her blush.

The dance turned from slowish to faster, Alyx laughed heartedly as Peter spun her around and brought her back to his side as the music slowed, but most of the time his eyes were on the blond who was now dancing close to a guy he had never seen before. Alyx noticed where his eyes were heading and gave a little giggle. "That's Lucas. I think he and agent Dunham used to go out. But I'm not to sure." Peter faltered for a moment as she finished speaking, "Go over to her and ask her to dance. She has been watching us or you since we got here. Go…" She was encouraging him to cut in between Liv and Lucas, something he had no trouble wanting to do.

Smiling down at the girl once more, he excused himself at the right moment, because Lucas was spinning Olivia our from his arms and right into Peter's. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean…" her voice trailed off as she looked up into his eyes, one hand on her waist and the other wrapped around her hand. Peter glanced down at her for the first time that night. He had been so transfixed on her face that he hadn't noticed the olive green dress she wore, silky under his touch. It was straight, fitting her curves perfectly and tied around the neck, leaving her back completely bare.

"Livi, you coming back or not…" Lucas's voice interrupted Peter's thoughts as he felt Olivia turn in his arms to face Lucas. "Um…would it be ok if I stay with Peter. I was thinking of heading off soon and I wanted a dance with him." Lucas seemed to huff loudly as Peter only smiled at him, he turned on his heels and left. As if on time, a slow song started up, causing Peter to pull Olivia closer to him, his hand now resting on her bare back.

"You look like you have been having fun tonight Livia." Peter bend down to whisper in her ear, causing a shudder to run down her spine. She only nodded, not completely trusting her voice. Peter only came closer, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, you deserve it. You look beautiful by the way." he planted a small kiss on her cheek as he pulled away. Finding her voice Olivia spoke, "I'm having a better time now. Remember how we promised to keep each other company? Well I was feeling a little lonely while you were standing at the side." She laughed, shaking her head, trying to rid the feel of his lips on her cheek.

"How could you have been lonely, didn't you see all those agents who were waiting to dance with you?" Peter laughed as Olivia made a face at him, not completely believing him. Peter noticed the look and laughed again, "Livia, _you_ are the most beautiful person I have ever met. The one who was treated with cortexiphan, who grew up with a shit childhood, who chases down suspects without even thinking and who has beating almost everything she has come up against. It's _you_ Livia. It's always been you." With one last kiss on the side of the mouth, Peter turned and left Olivia standing in the middle of the dance floor, her heart pounding in her chest.

Peter didn't know what had come over him. Not only did he spill everything that he had been thinking but also kissing her? That was stupid and he knew he was going to have to pay for it. He was just so happy be close to her like that, his mind kind of froze on him.

He was able to make his way inside the house without Walter noticing as he was passed out from one of his drug cocktales no doubt. Slamming the door to his bedroom, Peter kicked off his shoes, loosened his tie and dropped it on the floor, at that moment not really caring where his clothes went. Being so close to her, smelling her and feeling her soft skin under his touch was enough to drive him crazy, realizing that if he wanted any chance of falling asleep tonight, Peter jumped into the shower, relishing in the cold water that ran over his body. He rested his head against the cold tiles noticing that the cold water was doing nothing at all help him, Pete turned up the hot water and reached for the conditioner. Pouring some into his hand, Peter's thoughts went only to Olivia as he tried to get rid of his excitement. The first thing he thought of was when he had first met her and she was willing to strip down to her underwear right in front of him, he knew that's where it had started. Not love, but lust and obsession.

Picking up the pace, Peter pumped down on himself harder and faster, thinking of only _her_ skin, that had always been so covered up and hidden from him, and what made his come, was the thought of her lips on his, when she had come to him over there. Allowing a moan to come from his mouth Peter let her name cross his lips, "Livia!" Slowing down his hand movements, Peter reached for the water, to clean himself off, turning the water off her stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

Swinging the door open to his bedroom, the bathroom conjoining, he let his eyes wander to the floor as he tried to rid his mind of her. Dropping his clothes in the hamper to the left he had taken 5 steps into his room until he realized he wasn't alone. Looking up quickly he found Olivia sitting on the side of his bed, head down, fingers fiddling with the skirt of her dress.

"Livia?" his voice croaked out softly, she didn't look up but only nodded. "What are you doing here?" He took a step closer, pulling the towel closer to his body, hoping she hadn't heard him in the shower. She shrugged again but this time looked up at him. "You left before I could speak to you and you left the front door open, I came up here to talk to you but I heard you in the shower so…" her voice trailed off, becoming red and flushed. Peter reached for the boxers that sat on the floor next to the bed, pulling them on as Olivia turned away, the pajama pants followed shortly after. He came to sit on the bed next to her, heat coming off him in waves, his hair wet and dripping from the water.

He reached for her chin and brought her face up to be closer to his, "Livia, what were you going to say? I left because I thought you were going to kill me and I'm sorry because I shouldn't have crossed that line. I just, being so close to you it…" He was cut off by Olivia's body leaning into his, pressing her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and hope this was worth waiting for because honestly I don't want to wait for the next episode of Fringe. I want it now! haha**

**Chapter 2**

Peter felt Olivia lean into him, her lips gently resting on his. He wanted to kiss back, wanted to hold her but he just didn't know if he would scare her. Reaching up slowly he placed his hand gently on her bare back, feeling her shudder under his touch.

Olivia moaned when he started to respond to her kiss, leaning in closer she pushed him backwards on to the bed, hitching up her dress so she could straddle him. As soon as he realized that she was doing he froze. If this was going to happen, it wasn't going to happen like this, not like _her._ "Livia, please stop." He whispered against her lips causing her to halt what she was doing.

Pulling back Olivia swallowed down the feeling of rejection. She sat back on his hips and watched him for a moment, there was something in his eyes that made her realize that it was more than just that they couldn't. "It's because of her isn't it?" Her words were soft but he never replied causing her to jump to too many conclusions, "What you said at the party, that was _lie_?" she couldn't believe she had even said it but as soon as she did she knew it must have been true.

As soon as the worlds left her lips, Peter rose forcefully, placing both his hands on her thighs and stopping her movements completely. "Olivia Dunham, I have never lied to you. Ever. And I have no intention of starting now. But I wanted to stop because it is about her." His words weren't harsh but they still stung. Olivia tried to pull away from him, but he wasn't going to let her go. "I listened to you in Barrett's backyard and now I'm asking if you will listen to me, please?" She only nodded.

Peter took a deep breath before speaking, "I wanted to stop because this is how we were when we first slept together. She was demanding and forceful and if you still want to do this, now and ever, the first time, I don't want it to be like that. Olivia, when I looked at her smiling I wanted to believe that it was me making you smile, that you were happy because of me. I was selfish and for that reason I lost you. She told me that it might have started out as a mission, it turned into something more and I don't know what it was but I couldn't believe her. I looked into her eyes and I couldn't bring myself to believe she was finally telling the truth." Olivia didn't know what to think, would he have gone with her if he believed her?

"I never told her I loved her. Thinking about it now I realized I must have known, deep down. She wasn't you, I didn't tell her because _you _are the one I love. Stubborn, pain in the ass, beautiful agent who I have to work to make smile." This time he placed his hand on her cheek, brushing the underside of her eyes, wiping away the tears that had yet to fall but sat in her eyes.

"Peter, I'm scared…not of what could happen if we were together, but if she came back. I'm scared that you will go with her. I'm scared that you will compare me to her and I will lose." Olivia dropped her head, so he couldn't see the look in her eyes.

"Olivia, what me and her had, was a lie. Everything we did and said meant nothing because it wasn't true for her so there is no way in this world or any other that I will go back to her or compare the two of you." peter rested his forehead on hers finally noticing the tears that were streaking down her cheeks silently. Kissing her forehead like he had at the hospital that day Peter rose from his seat on the bed, with his back to her, Peter grabbed for a spare pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for her to wear, knowing he wasn't going to send her home this late at night.

As he turned he found Olivia standing less than two steps behind him, her dress now touching the floor, having taken her shoes off when she came into the bedroom. She reached out a took the clothes from his hands, dropping them on the floor beside her shoes. Taking a step closer to him, she placed one hand on his chest and the other around his neck, mimicking how she had kissed him over there. She leant up slowly to capture his lips once more, this time Peter reacted swiftly. Placing his hand on her back once more, he brought her closer to him.

"Peter, please…" her voice whispered against his lips as her hand ran down his bare chest, sparking goosebumps to rise. Peter swung his other arm around her body, making sure there was no distance between then anymore and she whimpered into him as he did so. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, he begged for entrance and she allowed him in. Her hands moved from his neck and chest to the waist line of his pajamas. She tried to push them down from his hips but his hands caught hers, he pulled away for a moment so he could look into her eyes. "Livia, are you sure? I don't want to rush into anything…" he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Peter I have tried hating you for too long but I can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend I don't want this. I do, I want us, are aren't going to say no are you?" She laughed under his lips as he crushed them back down onto hers. The rest was slow.

Gently Olivia pushed down his pajama pants, allowing them to hit the floor leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Peter pulled his lips away from hers and rested them on her neck, where it met her shoulder, she shuddered as he brought his hand up to tangle in her hair. His hands dropped from what they were doing and reached for the clasp holding her dress on, undoing it gently, he allowed it to drop to the floor, leaving her in a g-string and nothing else. "So beautiful Livia."

Walking her backward towards the bed, Peter lifted her gently until she rested in the middle. She sat back against the pillows as she watched him come closer to her, kissing his way back up her leg, inner thigh, stomach, neck and lips. She giggled at him when he reached her neck. "Peter stop!" She threw her arm around his neck, forcing him to bring his lips back to hers. Reaching down she began to push his boxers off, needing his help, they were eventually shed. He positioned himself between her legs, making sure she was happy with what was about to happen, and all she did was reach for her underwear and motion for him to take them off.

Once they were both naked, Peter rested himself at her side, running his fingers over her stomach, smiling down at her. He turned his head and reached over towards his bedside table, feeling Olivia's hand stop him from moving, he turned back to face her confused.

"I have no intention of letting you go and if I'm going to have you, I want you. If you want to wear one that's fine but I want you to know that you don't have to. I'm not asking for kids or marriage or anything like that and considering I am on the pill I think we will be ok, but what I do want is all of you, nothing at all keeping you from me." She placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing gently.

Peter took a moment before he realized that she had said, crushing his lips back on to hers, he rolled them over so he was resting his weight on her. Kissing him fiercely, Olivia tangled her arms around his neck, bringing him closer than she even though possible. His hands traveled down her stomach and his fingers came to flick her centre, causing her body to arch into his, grinding her hips against his erection.

Peter groaned into her mouth as she didn't so, not wanting to rush but wanting every bit of her, he positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for her permission. Olivia wrapped one leg around his thigh, causing him to lean in gently, bringing his tip to her entrance. Slowly and gently he pushed himself further into her, reveling in the feeling of being inside her, the one he has always loved.

Peter groaned and Olivia whimpered as she became used to his size, and with one gentle kiss, Peter began to move at a speed that was meant for love. It was slow and careful full of love, everything he wanted to show Olivia.

Holding his weight above her, Peter moved a little faster, reacting to the way her body was reacting to him. She was tightening around him not much but jus enough to make him pick up speed. Until her voice broke the silence and she whispered, "Harder, Peter. Please. Faster." Her breath was coming in puff as she tried to contain the feeling of pleasure that was building in her stomach.

The coil had started tightening within her and she didn't know how long it was going to last until it snapped.

His speed picked up and as he thrust in and out of her, their slick bodied against each other, he groaned in approval when he felt her starting to shake underneath him. Bringing her other leg to wrap around his waist, Peter made sure that every thrust was deep, and he knew it was when she moaned, wanting more. Pulling her hips closer to his Peter, made sure she got what she wanted.

The coil inside Olivia's stomach began to tighten once more, only this time it was about to break, she grabbed for his shoulders, something to hold on to as her orgasm crashed over her. She tightened around him causing him to groan even louder this time. His pace was erratic and their breathing ragged as he thrust into her once, twice, three more times. Ripping her orgasm from her coupled with a scream and his name chanted from her lips. "OH! Peter! Mmm."

"Liv! Ugh! Livia!" Her body hummed as Peter spilled into her, riding out both her orgasm and his. Slowing his movements down, Peter came to look down at Olivia, her hair sticking to her face due to sweat, heat coming from her entire body, making him shiver from passion and lust. He lay inside her for a moment, relishing in her touch as she wiped her hand across his face lovingly.

Pulling out after a moment or two he lay down next to her, pulling her on her side so he could study her face. Her eyes were drooping and her breathing shallow. She leant up and placed a kiss on his lips before snuggling into his side, "I love you Peter."

Kissing the top of her head, he whispered into the darkness, "I love you to Liv"

**Maybe one more chapter…I don't know…Please review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this chapter, I'm not to happy with it at all but it has been driving me insane for a few weeks now. Hope you guys think its ok. Let me know :D**

**SMUT!**

**Song: Linkin Park **_**When They Come For Me**_

**Chapter 3 **

Walter had really said it. He had actually come out and said the one, most horrible thing. They had been arguing about something that had come up during a case. Peter and Olivia were unofficially together according to the FBI but to everyone around them they were finally together.

The argued heatedly about the way Peter had decided to handle a suspect and Walter had chosen that particular moment to come out with the doosey of all fuck ups. "So son, as you and Agent Dunham are finally in a sexual relationship, I am happy that you will finally be able to tell the difference." Olivia and Peter both snapped the heads to look at Walter, who just continued, "Who is better?"

But Olivia turning angry red in the face and storming out of the lab caused him to falter. "What?" Peter just glared at Walter before following the fuming Olivia from the lab.

She'd lost him. Peter wouldn't be able to find her here and she was thankful the rest of the gym was empty, considering it was late, after midnight. Placing her iPhone into the stereo that was set up she decided that it was about time she kicked the shit out of something.

Flicking on _Linkin Park_ and their new album she allowed the bass to echo through the room. She wrapped her hands and positioned herself at the punching bag in front of her.

Nodding her head to the start of the music she punched along with the beat

_Yeah,_  
_I am not a pattern to be followed_  
_The pill that I'm on_  
_Is a tough one to swallow_  
_I'm not a criminal_  
_Not a role model_  
_Not a born leader_  
_I'm a tough act to follow_

Olivia lost herself in the music, punching out all the anger and frustration she had felt over the last few months. Yes her and Peter were finally together but some times there were things that reminded her of the other Olivia and what she had done and all the anger came rushing back.

She was lucky, Peter understood and tried his best to help her thought it, even if that meant letting her punch him a few times before breaking down.

___And I'm not a robot__  
__I'm not a monkey__  
__I will not dance even if the beat's funky__  
__Opposite of lazy, far from a punk__  
__Y'all ought to stop talking, start tryin' to catch up mother fucker___

_And all the people say___

_Try to catch up mother fucker__  
__Oh when they come for me__  
__Come for me__  
__I'll be gone__  
__Y'all ought to stop talking, start tryin' to catch up mother fucker_

Just as she allowed her body to finally get into the swing of the music, it stopped. Spinning on her heals she came face to face with Peter. "what are you doing here?" she was angry because her workout wasn't finished.

"You can't keep doing this Olivia. How many times have I told you, it's only you, that I have always wanted." He took a few steps towards her knowing what was going to come next. And it did.

She swung her left and allowed it to connect with his jaw, he staggered backwards but was able to grab her hand as she swung to hit him again. "You did this Peter! Every morning I wake up and think that today will be the day you tell me you are going back to her. I can't do this anymore. Walter was right…" Before she knew it, he had pulled her into a hug and wouldn't let go but instead of breaking down like he expected, she blew up.

Pushing him backwards against the brick wall, Olivia began to lay into him as tears streamed down her face.

"How…could…you…never…have…noticed!" Each word was coupled with a punch, but Peter took them as they came before grabbing both arms and swinging her around so her back was against the wall and he was pushed into her.

Olivia looked back at Peter through bloodshot and tear shocked eyes and before she knew it, his lips were crashing down on hers causing her to whimper into his mouth. It didn't take long before their hands had managed to remove all articles of clothing and Peter lifted Olivia off the ground.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, hoping that he would be able to hold her weight before he forcefully pushing into her. She groaned out loud as he began to pump into her at a force she didn't think was possible but she only wanted more. "Peter! More!" the words poured out of her mouth and she was only just able to hold on as he pulled her closer.

"I love you Olivia!" he spoke as he took her ear into his mouth, causing her nails to dig into his back. She could feel the beginning of the orgasm building and at the pace he was going she would be crashing around him any second.

He held her tighter as her orgasm ripped through her body, sending his name screaming and echoing into the empty hall. Within a moment she followed, pushing her against the wall to help keep her up as he came inside of her. He could feel his body trembling as he held her up and as they both came down their eyes locked.

"Don't you ever again believe that she was anywhere better than you, at anything. I love _you. _And next time, this would work better than punching me because you are really strong." She laughed gently as he placed her down on the ground again but before she could move, he tangled his hands into her hair and brought her in for a passionate and loving kiss.

"I love you too and if you react like that every time I believe something Walter says, I am going to start believing him more often." Peter didn't laugh, just pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Never letting go.__

**Please let me know! :D **


End file.
